The Broken Road
by LilMichi
Summary: The story pick up right after Superstition. Rafe walks into Ali's hospital room and kisses her. She wakes up and Rafe gets his memory back from the kiss. Will they finally be able to be together? Read and find out. Please reveiw
1. Prologue: A Twist of Fate

Rated PG 13

  
  
Note: The quote is from TPTB of PC so I didn't write it.  
  
**Prologue: A Twist of Fate******

She was an absolute angel, he thought. He couldn't fight the feeling to touch her. Sure he had no idea who she was but he was sure of what thing, she was the woman from his dreams. Rafe Kovich didn't hold back his feelings anymore. He touched her lips softly and leaned down as their lips touched. As Rafe kissed Alison flashes were going through his head.

_"It represents the bond of our love -- an infinite circle without beginning or end, never to be broken. Alison Barrington, I promise that I will carry our love with me forever. We will be joined together as one for now and into eternity. _

_And I promise you, Rafe Kovich, to carry your love with me forever. My heart and soul now belongs to you from now through eternity. _

_And now, under the eyes of god, we belong to each other._**_" _**

"Alison" Rafe whispered. "Oh my God, my Angel. You can't die. I love you" Rafe called and kissed her again. 

Alison's eyes fluttered. She slowly opened her eyes. "Rafe" Alison called. 

Rafe stroked Alison's face. He was grateful that she was awake. 

"Oh my gosh, Ali you're awake" Jamal said running inside to her hospital room. "Ian. Come Alison's awake" Jamal called. 

"Ali, are how do you feel?" Jamal asked. 

"Umm" Alison said slowly. "I don't know. I was having this dream about Rafe. Then he kissed me and I woke up" Alison said while looking at Rafe. 

Ian came into Ali's hospital room and asked everyone leave the room to let him check on Alison 

***  
  
"I can't believe it, she's really awake" Jamal said ecstatically. 

"Yeah, thanks to Rafe" Jack said 

Both Jamal and Jack look over at Rafe who is looking at Alison through the window. 

"You're going to be okay, Angel. Everything's going to be fine" Rafe whispered. 

Jamal walked over to Rafe. "What the hell are you doing here? What took you so long?" 

"Look, just get off my back. Okay" Rafe responded. 

"No, Alison has been through hell and almost died. All she wanted was you. Why the hell did you choose this moment to come back?" 

"You know what, I don't owe you an explanation and even if I did. I have no idea why or how I got here. All I remember is kissing her and her waking up. So would you just back off because I just want Alison to be okay." Rafe shot back. His eyes wondered to Ian who just got out of Ali's hospital room. 

Ian looked at the 3 boys in disbelief. "Well I can't come up with an explanation as to why she would just wake up like that." Ian said 

"It was Rafe" Jack said. "Alison needed him and he's here. She woke up for him" 

"Can I see her?" Rafe asked 

"Yeah" Ian responded. "But one at a time" 

Rafe nodded and went in to see Alison. He quietly closed the door. 

"Hi. How are you feeling?" 

Alison smiled and moist her mouth. "I'm just a little tired and confused" 

"About what?" Rafe asked 

"What am I doing here and where's Jamal?" 

"Oh my gosh, you don't remember. You don't remember us." 

**To Be Continued… **

Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with Brian Gaskill and Erin Hershey and Port Charles nor do I own the character of Rafe Kovich and Alison Barrington and any other characters of Port Charles. 


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Over

****  
  
Rated: PG 13

**Chapter 1: Starting Over **

It was one of the hottest days of the year. But there was something comforting to him about the heat of the summer. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't think he'd ever feel the warmth of summer ever again. Rafe Kovich sat back and enjoyed being able to celebrate the fourth of July with friends and family. It's not everyday that an Angel is lucky enough to be given a second chance of life. Of course it had saddened him that he was experiencing this life without her. It had been a week since he walked into her hospital room and kissed his sleeping beauty awake. It was really perfect. She was about to die from a brain aneurysm and his kissed saved her. He was finally going to be able to live happily ever after with her but fate had other ideas for them. It broke his heart when she opened her eyes and he realized she didn't remember. She didn't remember their love and it hurt like hell. Rafe and Jamal both agreed that it would be best if they just pretend that nothing has changed between Jamal and Alison until she's ready to hear it. It pained him to think that he couldn't be there for her and Jamal is with her instead of him. But Rafe was determined to stay positive and help her remember their beautiful love story. 

***

Alison took a deep breath, as she smelled the breeze of summer. It was the first time that she had been out in weeks since the collapse. She was forced to stay home trying to remember the last 6 months of her life. It didn't help that Jamal was so distant from her. She loved him so much but yet she feels as though they don't have that spark anymore. To make matters even worse she couldn't stop thinking about Rafe and how his kiss woke her up. It didn't surprise Alison that Rafe woke her up instead of Jamal since he is an Angel. What frustrated Alison was the fact that she felt so alone and lost without a memory of her life the past half year. It frustrated her that she was put on trial for Kevin's murder and she had no idea why. Of course nobody would tell her what happened because they don't want to overwhelm her. It also bothered her that her best friend Livvie was in the looney bin and she can't remember why. 

Alison walked along the park until she ran into some familiar laughter. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Rafe playing frisbee with his cousins, Serena and Christina. Suddenly the Frisbee came flying and fell at her feet. 

Rafe came over to pick it up and noticed Alison. 

"Alison" Rafe called out. 

"Hi" Ali responded. Alison felt this rush nervousness around him. A kind of connection that was never there before. The kind of connection that she should feel with Jamal. 

Rafe tossed the frisbee to his little cousins and told them they needed a break so he could talk to Alison. Rafe went and got him and Alison a soda. He handed the soda as they walked over to a park bench to talk. 

"So how are you feeling?" Rafe asked. 

"Good, as good as a person can feel when they don't remember past year of her life." Ali responded. 

"I'm sorry" 

"Rafe. It's not your fault that I don't remember. In fact I should be thanking you." 

"Thanking me? For what?" Rafe asked 

"For saving my life. Not only once but twice. I am truly blessed to have met an Angel. I would hate to think where I would be if I never met you." Alison said. 

"It's nothing. It's my job as an Angel to watch over people." 

Ali smiled at how good and modest Rafe is. 

"You know what let's talk about something else. So why are you here alone without Jamal" Rafe asked. Not that he mind. He didn't like the fact that Jamal was pretending to be Alison boyfriend. 

"Jamal is at home. I told him I was taking a walk. I kinda wandered here while thinking about some stuff. 

"Thinking about stuff. Like what?" 

"Valerie is dead and I don't know why. Livvie is nuts and I don't know why. I was framed for Kevin's murder when he wasn't dead. This is just so frustrating Rafe. Jamal won't talk to me about what's going on. The doctor says I don't remember because I want to block off that time in my life because it was painful so Jamal decided I need to remember on my own." Alison ranted. "But I can't remember" Ali said with frustration. 

"Hey, you know what just calm down. It'll come back to you". Rafe said and pulled Alison in for a hug. 

"How do you know that?" Alison asked while rested her head on Rafe's shoulders. 

"I just know it will" Rafe said and pulled away from the hug. 

Rafe and Alison both looked into each other's eyes. There was this comfort about each other. Neither on of them could break from the stare. Rafe mustered all his strength to not kiss her lips. Alison felt some uneasiness. She nervous at the way Rafe makes her feel so comfortable and safe. She was confused as to this attraction she's feeling towards Rafe. 

"Rafe" Ali finally said. 

"Yeah" 

"Tell me something. Why do I feel like connected to you. I just feel this sense of security with you" 

Rafe smiled. "Because we lo-" Rafe stopped.

"We what?" Ali asked.

"We grew to be really good friends in the past couple of months"

Alison smiled. She just couldn't help but feel this sense of comfort with Rafe. She didn't feel lost and lonely. She was glad to hear that they grew "close". "I'm lucky to have you in my life"

"No I'm the lucky one" Rafe shot back

Alison smiled and wrapped her arms around Rafe. Rafe couldn't help but feel this rush when Alison touched him. He wanted to tell her everything about their love. But he couldn't and that broke his heart. Rafe couldn't help it anymore and softly touched Ali's face and leaned in so their lips can meet but they both broke away from each other when the fireworks started shooting up at the sky.

Alison looked up at the sky at the fireworks. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you Angel" Rafe whispered while admiring Alison.

**To Be Continued…**

**  
Disclaimer**: I'm in no way affiliated with Brian Gaskill and Erin Hershey and Port Charles nor do I own the character of Rafe Kovich and Alison Barrington and any other characters of Port Charles.


	3. Chapter 2: Everything Old is New Again

Rated PG 13

**Chapter 2: Everything Old Is New Again**

Alison looked over to the other side of her bed. She watches Jamal sleeping soundly. She use to love doing that, watch him sleep. He was so calm and peaceful in his sleep. It made her feel as though the world was a safe place. She gently stroked his face with her index finger.

"Hey there sleepy head" Alison said as she saw Jamal's eyes open.

"Spunky" Jamal responded. "Where were you last night?"

"Yeah. I guess I came home pretty late. I went for a walk and ran into Rafe. I guess I lost track of time when we were talking and watched the fireworks."

"I'm glad you had a good time"

"Yeah" Ali responded and moved over and kissed Jamal. Jamal kissed her back as the kisses got more intense.

"Wait, stop" Jamal announced. He couldn't do it. He couldn't make love to her. She was no longer his girlfriend. He couldn't take advantage of her like that. Jamal was reminded of all the times he had offered to reunite with Alison but she refused because of her love for Rafe. He couldn't take advantage of her and disrespect her like that. No matter how much he wanted and loved her, he couldn't do it.

"Jamal. What's wrong? We haven't been together since I left the hospital. Don't you want to be with me?"

"I just- I can't." 

"Why not? Make love to me Jamal, please" Alison said and leaned in to kiss Jamal but he pushed her away.

"Jamal? Why are you pushing me away?"

"I" he started but was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"I'll get that" Jamal said so he could get out of bed with Alison. "Kate" Jamal said when he answered the door.

"Good morning Jamal. I hope I didn't wake you up"

"No" Jamal responded

"Is Alison here?" Kate asked

"Right here" Alison responded. "Good morning Kate" Ali greeted her former lawyer.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked

Alison looked at Jamal. "Fine" Ali lied. 

"I just wanted to come by and say good bye and too give you some paperwork"

"Good-bye? You're leaving?"

"I'm afraid so. I have a life in New York that can't be put on hold"

"Kate, Thank you for all your help. I know that I don't remember anything but I know you were the best lawyer I could've had."

"I'm going to miss you" Kate said and hugged Ali. "You're a wonderful girl and have a bright future ahead of you. Just follow your heart and everything will come back to you"

"Thanks" Ali said

After Kate left, Jamal and Alison continued with their conversation from earlier.

"Ali, let me explain" Jamal said

"Explain what? You don't want me" Alison argued.

"That's not true. I've always wanted you and always will. You know that. The question isn't whether I want you it's whether you want me or not?"

Alison was startled by that comment. "What's that suppose to mean? Why would you even think that?"

"Because it's true. Think about it. Ever since you got out of the hospital, everything's changed. Haven't you noticed. Nothings been the same for a very long time." Jamal blurted out.

"How am I suppose to know anything when you don't tell me what's going on."

"I wish that I can tell you but I can't. I can't be the one to save you this time."

Alison in tears couldn't believe what she was hearing and ran out the door.

**To Be Continued...**

**Disclaimer**: I'm in no way affiliated with Brian Gaskill and Erin Hershey and Port Charles nor do I own the character of Rafe Kovich and Alison Barrington and any other characters of Port Charles.


	4. Chapter 3: A Weird Sense of Normal

Rated: PG 13****

**Chapter 3: A Weird Sense of Normal**

The night was getting cold. Here he was all-alone in his new apartment. He had been back on earth for about 1 month now. He was still tying to get use to life on earth. He was lucky enough to have cousin Lucy help him financially until her found a way to support himself. He had rented a small little apartment across from the recovery room. The apartment was pretty empty. He had no money fro an furniture. All he had was a sofa television and a table. The sofa was placed near the living room window. Rafe wanted it near the window so he could watch the stars at night and write in his journal. His journal was his sanctuary these days. His life had been turned upside down. He had no one to really talk to. But with his journal he was able to vent his frustrations and heartache. Of course he could've always turned to Lucy but being the typical guy he is, Rafe didn't want to burden her. Along with the table and sofa was his training equipment. The last few weeks had been nothing less than difficult. Rafe found a lot of satisfaction when training. Although there were no more vampires in Port Charles, you never know when you might run into one. He had trained all his life to be a vampires layer so so it was second nature to have exercising equipment in his new apartment. 

His first thought about what to do on this lonely Saturday night was to watch a movie. Watching a movie was weird to him. It was almost normal. Maybe that was the problem. Growing up, he battled vampires and now the vampires were gone. At least for the time being. Now all he had was a life, a different life. Now he had the life he was always cheated out of. 

Rafe was reaching for the remote when the phone suddenly rings. He off pushes the blanket that he had draped over himself. "Hello" he said as he picked up the phone. "Hello, hello, anyone there?" Rafe said as the person on the other line hung up. "'Idiot crank callers" 

Rafe went back to the sofa and dug into his pocket and took out a picture of her. He traced her beautiful face with his bare fingers. "Oh Alison", he whispered. 

"You know what they say. Life is what happens when you're planning something", Rafe is startled by the familiar voice. Rafe turn around slowly. "Ed, I mean Dad" Rafe said in a surprised tone. 

'Hello son" Ed replied 

"What are you doing here?" Rafe asked 

"And her I thought you would be happy to see me" 

"I am" Rafe replied. "It's just that in the last few months, every time you and I talk it's not good news. Which brings me to ask you what's this life happens business" 

"It's just a saying. Actually your mother told me that once." Ed responded 

Rafe smiled at the mention of her mother. 

"I just wanted to come and have a talk with you. Seeing as I'm not going to be seeing you." 

Rafe nodded. There was some sadness in his eyes. Yet there was determination too. "If you're here to lecture me about the deal with James then you can forget it." 

"That's not why I'm here. Yeah I do think you're deal with James was dumb. But there is something you need to know. You're not the only one who made a deal with the devil" 

"What are you trying to say?" Rafe asked 

"I love you son. As your father, I wanted to protect you. So I sold my soul to James" 

"You WHAT!" Rafe yelled. "I can't believe this. I thought I told you to stay out of it." 

"Would you just let me explain" Ed said trying to calm his son down. " I made a deal with James that if you found your way back to Alison in the allotted time than both our souls would be saved. If you didn't then he could have my soul as well. You did it" Ed smiled 'You saved us" 

"I found my way back to Alison. I kissed her and suddenly all these memories came to me" Rafe said 

"I always had faith in you. Thank you for proving me right" Ed moved closer and embraced his son 

"Wait" Rafe said and pulled away. He walked past Ed. "So this means I've been here the last few months. I don't remember. What happened?" Rafe asked and turned to face Ed 

"You're no longer one of us Rafe. There are things I can't tell you because you're human now. You're just going to have to deal with this normally. You no longer can have all the answers. Part of being a human is taking responsibility for your actions. You made a dumb move by selling you soul. Now you must pay the consequences for it. Just remember to follow you instincts and it'll lead you to your destiny" Ed said as a white light came and took him away. 'Remember that I love you" his voice trailed off 

Rafe looked up and smiled. "Thank you. I won't let you down. I love you too Dad." 

Rafe stated towards the sofa when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be" he wondered. He hurried and answered the door. 

"Alison" he called when the door opened. 

**To Be Continued . . ..**


End file.
